


Siobhan's Admission

by m7storyteller



Category: Ringer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-esque.  When Bridget asks about the baby, she could lie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siobhan's Admission

"The baby...", Bridget began, "Is it..I mean, could it be...?"

"Andrew's?", Siobhan asks, sitting across from her, her hand resting on her stomach, "If this was any other time, I would say yes, just to watch you squirm.  But no, the baby is Henry's.  I told Tyler it could be his, but Henry is the only one I've been with at the time of conception."

Bridget can't hide the sigh of relief, at her sister's admission.  After a moment, she clears her throat, "So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly?", Siobhan sighed, shaking her head, "I have no idea."


End file.
